User blog:BreakingHurricane5/Spencer for Madrigal Leader!
Welcome, one and all MBers! My name is Spencer and I am re-running for Madrigal Leader! *Girls scream then faint* Thank you! Anyway: Here is my speech so you don't have to follow a link! Hi! I'm BreakingHurricane5, but just call me Spencer! For the past... *Counts on fingers* 6 or 7months, I have been the Madrigal Leader. Now, just because I was the old Madrigal Leader don't just be like: Ohhhhh, I don't know anyone or anything on here, so I'll just re-elect the old leader! No. I want you to vote for me because you feel I have done a good job, am a good friend, will do a good job again, etc. Soooooooooooooo, here are some reasons!!!!! 1. Connected- I am in good contact and well known with the other leaders and governments. I also know others from the past. I have lots of recources besides the MB (Though the mods would never let me say which ones.) 2. Humor!!!! :D:- Everyone needs to have a laufgh every once in a while don't they?!?! Well, mostly because of Ashley influencing me for a while. But I can also talk none stop, so, I have lots of ideas obviously!!! :D 3. Creativity!- I am very creative. I like to play guitar, make movies, edit pics., write, read, and learn! (Yeah, used to be Janus. Ask Ashley about that.) 4. Comittment!- Im 100% committed. I try to come on as much as I can, I'm busy sometimes, but it doesn't stop me! 5. Orderly- I am very orderly, and have things organized well. Sometimes I take days making things perfect. But it all ends well in the end! 6. Consideration- I take all ideas into consideration. And most of the time in the council, we would vote, so everyone has an opinion. Also in other means. I consider myself a Madrigal. No longer a Janus. I have read all the books, and I'm readuy for takeoff! *Puts on machine gun jetpack* 7. Political when nessecary (sp)- Yeah, I live in U. S. of A. so, I watch all debates, fox news, and have decided wo is best for the pres of USA. (Not saying, 'cause I know some people can get easily offended.) 8. Everyone is my friend whether they like it or not!- Everyone's my friend. Even people I don't like. I just have a problem of having to be nice to everyone! 9. Easy to work with- I'm very easy to work with because I try to think like my partners. And I always try to either reason it out or give it a chance and see how it works. And now, the last one is a question. 10. Have I been a good leader? Use that to find out. And don't forget to get your posters, iPhone cases, pins, pillows, mugs, and more at our shop! http://breakinghurricane5.blogspot.com/2012/10/campaign.html (Not really for sale. Can't put the pictures here for some reason, but click thge link to see them!) (You are going to an old blog of mine from a looooooooooong time ago.) Spencer~BreakingHurricane5~Madrigal Leader~"Always full of unexpected surprises." Category:Blog posts